Our Separated Paths
by iRibbon
Summary: Enspired by Blowfish.peach's A Part Of My LifeThis is my story. About Him and I, How we followed our seperate paths


Hey Readers. I know I deleted "That Secret Love" but I was drawn to a blank that I gave up and discontinued it. No worries I will be continuing a new story in no time so no crying please. Although one of my favorite probably my favorite authors and best friend wrote a story and I loved it. Its called "A Part Of My Life" and of course I understand it because I know the all the people and I really loved it, and I decided to write one for my version. FYI I am the obnoxious blonde XD in her story.

Anyway! ONTO THE STORY!

**ONE SHOT: My Life So Far**

**It all started in the sixth grade…**

**Him** and I never were friends back when we first met. I was the short, blonde, white kid who wasn't well known and was one of the most hated in the class because of my attitude before the troublesome whores of the class. **He** was the smart kid in the back who knew everything about anything, **he** tried to fit in with the other boys of the class but that didn't turn out to well for **him**. We both had the same last initials in our names so we sat next to each other in nearly each class, **he** thought I was a waste of space and I shouldn't have been even alive. I thought **he** was just another idiotic male who wanted nothing more than to get a sexy celebrity and marry them.

We worked on several projects together but never go along from day one. **He** said **he** was smarter than I was and that **he** would do all the work and I should take credit for **his** work, I refused and argued. It continued like that until the end of the year when we separated paths like two enemy's should.

Once the seventh grade approached I had changed mentally and physically. I had finally stretched and was a lot taller than before, my face and many other parts of me changed into a more mature female. I was a good color for my skin, but I knew winter would make me as white as a snowflake when it would come crawling around. **He** looked a lot different as well, **he** was definitely a lot taller than before, **his **hair had grown and **his **shoulders were a lot broader. **He** did not look like a real man yet, but **he** was still better looking than back when I last saw **him**.

I took no interest in **him** and continued with my life, I made a lot of new friends and life was good. One of the students in the class had a crush on me since day one, he continued to annoy me until I hit him with a chair, he would bug me about homework he hadn't done, he would continue to make fun of me but was flirting. I laughed and this new boy was and still is a good friend of mine.

**Him** and this new boy were good friends as well, and they always betted against each other that they would date me first and such. I was the highlight in the classroom for the females, I was the girl everyone wanted to hang out with, I was the one everyone wanted to be a partner with, but I never bragged about it.

Me and **him** finally got around to talking with each other like civilized people should. I caught **him **a number of times looking at me, but I would look at **him** back and laugh and **he** would simply smile back.

When it finally reached the eighth grade, all my friends I made in the last grade were put into a different class. I was all alone and the **him** and the new boy weren't in my class either. Although I made a new friend, she always had a smile on her face, always found that spot within me that made me want to be happy as well, when she insulted me about my idiotic way's I would just laugh along with her. I call her Blowfish and I am apparently the obnoxious blonde, but I don't mind the new nick name.

When the Christmas season came around me and **him** began to talk very often in the hallways, we walked home together occasionally, me and **him** would bump into each other and **he** would tell me something stupid that happened in **his** last class. We became best friends, eventually **he** began crushing on me and asked me to date **him**, I blindly agreed and we were happier than ever.

**He** was always there to make me laugh, even if I was in a boring math lesson or lecture I would look out the door and every time I looked out there **he** was smiling, laughing and waving at me. I would simply smile back and get back to the lesson or I would get in some serious problems with the teacher, but I would still look at **him** from the corner of my eye.

At the school dance he continued to eye me and caught my arm a number of times but I would always be pulled away by my friends without them knowing **he **wanted to talk to me. When the last slow song played **he** talked to** his** best friend, while I sat on the side trying to catch my last breathe. My friends that I were dancing with wanted to get a drink so I let them go and I was alone, **he **shooed off his friend and sat next to me and I can still remember what **he** said.

**He** moved closer to me and moved **his** head next to mine and whispered in my ear "Promise me the next slow dance, for next time. This last song. It is ours." I just nodded embarrassed of what **he** said and **he** flew off with **his **friend and grinned at me before **he** left me alone.

This Last song…It is ours. It was "STICK WIT U" By the Pussy Cat Dolls.

4 months passed and then it was. Broken…

I was heart broken and I could tell **he** was as well, it was very awkward when we bumped into each other or even saw each other. Sometimes we would look at each other and have our little gaze, but we both eventually would look away and remember we were not one any longer. My blowfish caught up quickly and assured me I would be alright, and eventually I came around.

The last week of school a few of my friends and some other students went to Ottawa for a trip. I met some other guy and he liked me from the moment he talked to me, we would laugh and joke and it was only for three days we knew each other. By the fourth day we knew grad was coming and he decided to ask me to be his grad date, I was still a bit uncomfortable with me and him not being a couple but I reluctantly agreed and had the time of my life.

I am now in high school and **him **and I have 2 classes together for the first semester. I occasionally look at **him** and I notice **he** looks at me but I try not to make a big deal of it, **he **slowly but it beginning to talk to me again. At least he is not a chicken like I am, and did not bother to even talk to **him**.

I have a new boyfriend now and he is the best thing in my life at the moment. He holds me when I need him, he comforts me and makes sure I always keep a smile on my face.

"Turn that frown upside down goldfish" Are the words he says when he wants me to smile. And it works everytime, I almost like him as much as I liked **him**. But until 4 months are up, ill still like **him** better. Not that my current boyfriend isn't awesome, I just am still not ready to be a perfect girlfriend at the moment…I have more than one thing on my platter to bother with.

Blowfishes mother having cancer…

My Boyfriend's mom having cancer…

My own mothers broken arm…

My school grades and future…

My Family staying alive…

And…of course…

Finding The man who killed my two best friends. He was a maniac with a gun and he couldn't control himself and shot them without second thought. He wont rest in peace until I am finished with him. And that's a promise that I made to them.

I listen to my Ipod every day while sitting on my balcony. When I let my machine play through the songs while I look up at the night sky I sometimes think of **him**. A few days ago it came to that song, our song…and I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eyes. **Him** and I were a good couple and **he** was so far the best boyfriend I ever had…

Can **him** and I ever be friends again? Can we ever forget what happened in the past? Only time will tell…

**True Story! Yes I read my friend "Blowfish. peach's" story and she totally inspired me! So I wanted to write a story about me an him. So yeah I am gonna post a Naruto story soon but I kind of wanted to make something that's about me. Any who I hope you guys like it, I actually enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
